24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Acer4666/random
Others, perhaps? I had a thing like this on my "24 file" for awhile, thankfully, most of them have been resolved. Some remain however and I figure if you want to incorporate these into your list somehow, why not? They are "potential performer" situations: # In Day 6: 2:00am-3:00am: Martin Taylor, from the IMDB ep listing # In Day 5: 10:00am-11:00am: Jerry G Angelo, from the IMDB ep listing (listed as Gunman #2!) # Kavita Patiil; I cannot recall source. But she really seems familiar, perhaps S1/S2? I've always kept my eyes peeled to spot her # For years, Oleg Taktarov was credited on Wikipedia, other websites, and even here (on the ancient and gigantic "Characters by groups" article, since deleted) for playing "Sergei Sratkin". I deleted it all with prejudice back then, thinking it spurious, but I'm beginning to entertain—for the sake of seeking certainty—the idea that there is a small chance the reports were correct all along? Feel free to ignore these or whatever you like, no need to credit me if you add them. I'm just posting them because this seems like the logical place for greater community awareness of them (sort of how I'll insert many user recommendations in my Forbidden page). 23:31, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :Awesome, thank you! Yeah I was just listing all "uncredited" bits from imdb I could find and couldn't instantly verify. I will look into your finds...and I agree, Kavita Patiil does look familiar... :Oh also, the Kat Venuti one on my list I think plays the female sentox survivor on your forbidden list, but I can't find a pic of the actress that I can confirm is definitely her (google image produces some small images that look vaguely like the sentox survivor, but nothing concrete)--Acer4666 23:38, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, in researching Oleg Taktarov I came across this German TV site : http://www.sf-radio.net/24/episodenguide/24511.html. Dunno if you've seen it, but it has lots of new names and they're episode-specific. I thought they were all a load of balls, until I saw Heidi Pascoe pop up, as well as Pete Walsh - On Walsh's imdb page "24" isn't listed, despite the fact his pic is him wearing a CTU uniform! I dunno how much else of this German site has accurate info. How do these foreign TV websites get these names?--Acer4666 14:03, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, and it gives Lewis's name as "Luis" - whoever has done this is very into the show or has been peeking at scripts and things. It also gives Carmen Mormino's unnamed businessman the name "Douglas", though on the "12:00pm-1:00pm" episode for some reason--Acer4666 14:24, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I noticed several unconfirmed in the Redemption page. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0813980/fullcredits Adam Carrera plays "Suspected Terrorist" Trace Cheramie plays Agent White Michael A. Templeton plays "Family Member" Affan Tareen plays "Camerman" Should check into these. I can't imagine who the suspected terrorist is. --ASHPD24 00:37, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :Cheers for those! If you see anymore credits on imdb that aren't on the wiki, don't hesitate to edit them onto the page if you can't check them. I'm afraid I can't check the redemption ones myself, as I dont have the dvd--Acer4666 00:55, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Ward Shrake I think you've just answered a question I've had for years! Back when the first season was still airing, I remember reading an article about a guy who was a professional extra and described his experience as an airplane passenger in the pilot episode of 24. This was millennia before Wiki 24, so I made no effort to remember the name, but the article stuck with me all these years and to this day I've always wondered who the guy was. I've tried searching for the article again, but can't even remember if I read it online or in a magazine. Now seeing the name Ward Shrake and looking at his IMDb photos, I'm 99% sure this is the guy! Unfortunately, he's nowhere to be found on the plane, so either his stuff was deleted or he just didn't make it on-camera. --proudhug 23:40, June 1, 2011 (UTC) : Check out here for my best guess at what could be him from the show. I've tried in vain to contact him over the internet...--Acer4666 23:42, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :Also, I have to thank Blue Rook and his weird Polish treasure trove of names for that. Though he's also on Tom's awesome list as well--Acer4666 23:44, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I thought he might be the guy in the second row, but I think it's impossible to tell, really. And a Google search for "Ward Shrake" lead me to Tom's list, haha! --proudhug 23:46, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Even though the article said he was a plane passenger, I also kinda thought he might be that one big CTU guy with the grey vest that had long hair in the pilot, but cut it after 1:00am -- I guess in the bathroom on his break. --proudhug 01:59, June 2, 2011 (UTC) : Never found the article Proudhug? Yeesh that's really annoying. (Idea of publisher, if it was web content, anything else? either of us would help track it down for ya if you can remember any other interesting details, who knows it may yet turn up!) 10:19, June 2, 2011 (UTC) No, like I said I can't even remember if it was online or in a magazine. Googling "Ward Shrake" doesn't seem bring it up. --proudhug 17:20, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Manny Some time back, I had Manny O. as "senator" over on Wiki 24:Wanted characters but after turning up absolutely nothing from that episode each time I checked, I just removed him after awhile 1. I hope I wasn't acting prematurely in doing so, it just seemed like a big error after a duration of seeing only James Gilbert and Richard Horton, but nobody who looks like Manny anyplace. 10:19, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I guess this page is kind of the same as Wanted Characters. I might keep false ones on once I've "myth-busted" them so we have a record of who definitely didn't appear as well as who might have. I can't check the Manny O. one so you could be right that he's not in it--Acer4666 10:53, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ::May as well post this here - I think the man seen here walking out of the Senate building as Renee Walker walks in is Manny Oliverez. Hard to be certain, but I'm fairly sure given the context.--Acer4666 (talk) 19:38, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Pasadena hospital location Not sure if it's very useful, but here's a link from one of my favourite websites about 24 filming in Pasadena on May 13, 2008. --proudhug 00:41, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :Cheers! I actually added St. Luke's to the Season 2 filming locations this morning, but I went off the audio commentary which gave me a clue to it. Though I have stumbled upon that website before - check out the archives of the "Challenge Lindsay" section and you'll see I went to her for help with the Bauer house back in the day!--Acer4666 00:47, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Haha that's awesome! I didn't even notice your challenge, even though I check the site all the time. :) --proudhug 01:26, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Episodes How do you access individual episodes on the Polish and German databases? --ASHPD24 20:22, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :The German database is fairly easy - From the page I link to to, click "staffel ein" (season 1) in the left hand menu, and from there the episodes (or staffel zwei for season 2, etc). The cast lists on the left of the episode guide give the new names. :As for the polish database - that doesn't give episodes, just a long list of names (but they are arranged roughly by season, to tell which season they come from). As for the episodes I've listed under the polish database heading - Ward Shrake was listed as "german airline passenger" so I assumed it was the first episode (there is also other evidence it was the pilot, as per proudhug's comments above). Aled Jones was from the wikipedia source I linked, and Kavita Patiil comes from googling "kavita patiil 24 filmwebs". You'll see a polish website come up and google lists that she was in "s5ep12". Clicking on the page doesn't list this, so I assume google is caching an old version of the page, but it's still a faint lead to be chased up however strenuous (I couldn't see her in it, so it's probably a load of baalls)--Acer4666 23:24, June 7, 2011 (UTC) : I noticed the Polish database you listed is different from Blue Rook's. --ASHPD24 23:28, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah I just found a version of the same list that didn't crash computers haha--Acer4666 23:29, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Alan Conn Looking at the picture, I think it's the same guy is as him. --Station7 18:41, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I uploaded the shot because of the resemblance, but just as a place to put it so I could link to it when I e-mailed him. He's confirmed it, so I've now made the page--Acer4666 (talk) 12:10, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Shauna Duggins I have 2 links from Shauna Duggins (IMDB and http://www.usastunts.com/members/duggins_credits.htm#Top as stuntdouble for Sarah Wynter). --Station7 17:02, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, thank you - she was on my radar already, as she's on User:ThomasHL's list. I guess there's no need to put it on here and duplicate the content until we can verify the information!--Acer4666 (talk) 17:17, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Ben Bray I can't find this show listed on either his official resume or on IMDb but somehow you have him listed here so I thought I'd relist the photo form Jon Cassar's 24: Behind the Scenes where the guy on the left really does seem to resemble him. I've contacted him briefly but it was for a future podcast interview and he seems to have gotten back into his busy schedule so despite emailing him back, there's no guarantee that he'll respond again anytime soon. Good job on the Juma soldiers BTW.--Gunman6 (talk) 19:20, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think that is Ben Bray - they don't look like the same person, and also I don't believe the role is really a stunt role, so my guess is it's just a background extra. I think Ben Bray played Marwan's hostage sniper, pictured here, compare that pic with a side on view of Bray like this. The sniper was more of a stunt role--Acer4666 (talk) 22:49, June 25, 2013 (UTC) You're right it's probably not Ben Bray here but here's the photos that led me to believe such: 1 2 3 4 My best guess now is that it might actually be Steven J. Pershing, who was a background actor on Day 3. The unknown Day 4 sniper seems to bare more resemblance to Garrett Warren though. Those eyes are too wide and the head is more obese. Either way, I didn't see it mentioned on his iStunts resume so was this from one of the German reference sites?--Gunman6 (talk) 00:19, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Oleg Taktarov's role :It appears that he was set to join the cast initially. Perhaps, his role was rewritten as Ostroff? It's mentioned here.--Gunman6 (talk) 06:46, June 30, 2013 (UTC)